


Ego And Ego

by creepiekyttie



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, EgoShipping, Heat™, Kinda, M/M, PWP, Porn Without Plot, Possible other chapters, all they do is argue, charities for the orphans, i guess jack is technically a, it was hot in my room so i make them suffer with me, my friends and i call this, size king, sweating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 08:58:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12032532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creepiekyttie/pseuds/creepiekyttie
Summary: Jack wants to duel one of the most famous people in the world but during the duel planning, he finds himself a part of a different kind of battle.





	Ego And Ego

“So nice the actual Seto Kaiba could take some time off to finally meet me in person,” Jack said as he crossed his legs beneath the large conference table. The sleek black surface reflected some light shining from the large windows that covered most of the four walls. He was impatient from waiting so long for Kaiba to show but niceties must be made. Plus the coffee was more than stellar. 

Kaiba swiped his hand and some holo screens in front of him disappeared. His blue eyes settled on Jack’s frame. The backlighting cast Jack mostly in shadows, though his blond hair shone ever brighter. Jack took another sip of his coffee and had to refrain from praising it. He sat the cup down and waited for Kaiba to speak.

With a wave of his hand, Kaiba sent off his entourage and they quickly removed themselves. Once Jack and Kaiba were alone, Kaiba rested his fist on his hip and stared Jack down from the corner of his eye. Jack stared back evenly, not wanting to be cowed in the presence of the Kaiba Corp. Leader. 

“I suppose even I must answer to ‘The King’ when he calls upon me,” Kaiba spoke finally. He clicked his tongue and turned to touch a switch at the side of the door. A soft click sounded and the windows slowly dimmed to let in less light.

The room cooled slightly but not enough. Between the warm coffee and the warmer room, Jack was certainly feeling the heat. The weatherman said to expect the temperatures to rise later in the day. Not the time to wear as many layers as he did but he had a look he wanted to maintain. And it appeared Kaiba did as well.

Kaiba adjusted his coat and sat across from Jack silently. Were meetings with Kaiba always this tense? Jack wondered. It was difficult to look away from such a commanding presence. Sweat trickled down Jack’s back as he realized most of the rumors were true about Kaiba. No backing down now.

Before Kaiba could open his mouth, Jack said, “I want to duel you.”

Kaiba chuckled. “That hardly warrants a formal meeting, Jack Atlas.” The amusement fell from his face. “There’s something else you want from me.”

“It’s for your charities,” Jack said a bit too quickly. He cleared his throat and continued. “The ones that help orphans and other children in need.” 

A moment passed and Kaiba didn't speak. He stared thoughtfully at Jack and pressed his fingers together. Jack supposed he surprised the Kaiba. He celebrated with a sip of coffee as more sweat tickled his spine.

Kaiba stood and walked to one of the windows. “You want to use them as an audience,” he said, sounding accusatory.

“I want to inspire them,” Jack corrected. He turned to watch Kaiba from his seat. “Help them get to their feet.” He paused as he set aside his empty cup and stood to follow Kaiba. “I’ve heard things about your past-” he hesitated when Kaiba coldly glared at him- “-and I'm sure the media's no doubt told you all about mine. With this we could help end the stigma around growing up poor or abused.”

Kaiba said nothing as he typed into his arm. Tiny holos screen popped up against the window. They glowed a soft blue that Jack distantly noted matched Kaiba’s eyes. In the middle a video of Jack waving to a loud crowd played. 

_“There is only one King! That is me, Jack Atlas!”_ Jack heard himself say. He smiled to himself, that was a good angle the camera managed to catch.

“You want to fix your reputation,” Kaiba said. Again with the assumptions.

“Hardly,” Jack started with a wave of his hand. The accusation was surprising and honestly, Jack hadn't even considered using such tactics for himself. “There is much tragedy in the world and I…” Jack paused as he frowned out the window. “I know you're trying to fix that with Kaiba Corp. technology.” 

Kaiba muted the video and the strained applause disappeared. More holo screens appeared with various stats and graphs. He spoke as screens moved and merged, “If you're serious, planning will take a long time. I won't be kind if you decide to back out or I see you slacking.”

 _You're not that kind now_ , Jack thought but he smiled anyways. “I’m free the rest of the day if you’re willing,” Jack said. It wasn't entirely true. Yusei wanted to talk to him after the meeting ended and hear all of what happened. But Yusei would have to wait. He had Kaiba baited and he wanted to make this a particularly great show for all the young ones.

Kaiba gave a small scoff but smiled. He pressed a button and a professional woman’s voice spoke. “What can I do for you, Mr. Kaiba?”

“Cancel this rest of my plans for today, I'm working on a new project,” Kaiba said as he passed a few holo screens for Jack to look at. “And bring some damn fans up here.” 

“As you wish, Mr. Kaiba.” 

“Oh, ice and water, too. Why they served hot coffee to my guest, I'll never understand,” He huffed and fiddled with a few screens. 

“Understood, Mr. Kaiba.” 

Jack began to touch with the screens he'd been passed. The interface was surprisingly easy for him to use. He watched Kaiba out of the corner of his eye as he helped in anyway he could.

“Is there anything else you need, sir?” The voice asked.

“Blue-Eyes Mountain iced coffee for the both of us.” Kaiba frowned at his screen and tapped it until he was happy. Jack stared at him until Kaiba pointed to a screen slightly above the rest. On it had an extensive profile about Jack. 

“Right away, Mr. Kaiba.”

“Don’t bother us unless it's important,” Kaiba commanded.

Jack turned back to his screens and hoped he could blame the heat for the blush that crawled up his face. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Kaiba looking at him. Jack touched his holo screen a few times and it made a few sounds but he wasn't paying much attention to it. Of course Kaiba would have a profile on Jack. He probably updated profiles of everyone important daily and Jack was one of the most important people in the world. Still he was happy despite the fact he knew Kaiba might not interested in him in the same way.

“Don’t worry,” Kaiba finally said. He wasn't looking at Jack anymore. “The fans and ice will help us cool down once they get here.”

“Eh?” Jack was momentarily confused. Kaiba didn't sound as cold as he did moments before.

“You look uncomfortable. You should take off your jacket before you faint or something,” Kaiba said. Jack noticed he kept glancing at Jack’s necklace. 

It didn't look like Kaiba was going to take off his jacket anytime soon, though. Was this some kind of test? As if he'd back down. “The heat doesn't bother me at all, I don't even need a fan.” More sweat dripped down his back and he regretted saying such a thing instantly.

Kaiba scoffed. “If the heat doesn't bother you then I'm thriving in it!”

Not to be outdone, Jack replied, “The heat’s always been my friend, Kaiba.” 

They glared at each other when suddenly three large men in suits burst into the room holding tall white fans. One placed a fan on the conference table as the other two grabbed chairs to put the fans on and set them on either side of Jack and Kaiba. A fourth man walked in with tons of extension cords in his hands. Once the men were done setting up the fans, they left without a word. 

Jack faced the fan closest to him and sighed in the cooling breeze. He closed his eyes to enjoy it when he felt a presence walk up beside him. He looked quickly to Kaiba who smirked at him. 

“I thought the heat was your ‘friend,’ Atlas.” Kaiba teased.

Jack turned away and hurriedly turned off the fan. “Of course it is, don't be ridiculous, Kaiba.”

The returning suffocating heat made him regret it but he would win this ridiculous fight. He found his holo screen and tried to focus on what needed to be done. Damn Kaiba and his pretty blue eyes. 

Kaiba silently went back to his own screen. Jack knew he was just hiding a large smirk. Another man came into the room with a large silver platter. He set it next to the fan on the table and saw the fan Jack turned off. He silently turned it back on and left. Jack sighed but didn't bother turning it off again. Kaiba made no comment as they kept working. A rare kindness on Kaiba’s part no doubt.

They made little small talk while they worked and focused hard on planning the duel. Often they reached over each other to touch each others screens or to point at relevant information. Jack could feel the heat rising off of Kaiba each time he got close enough and he knew he was in much the same boat but they both refused to take off their jackets.

Moving to other flat surfaces, more holo screens appeared. They left the old ones up in case they needed to reference anything the further along they went. They took a quick break to drink some already warm water and open up some cans of Blue-Eye Mountain coffee. 

Soon they got back to work but Jack sighed. He unbuckled his belt to take off his jacket. Sweat had been dripping down his brow for the past minute and he had enough. He threw it over one of the chairs and said, “This is ridiculous.” 

Kaiba made no comment. It was apparent he was also sweating. He made another call to the feminine voice.

“Is anything wrong, Mr. Kaiba?” 

“More ice. And what's the E.T.A. on the repairs?” Kaiba demanded. 

Jack leaned on the conference table, looking at all the various holo screens taking over the surface. A drop of sweat fell off his nose and landed on a screen, making it blink out of existence. Angrily, Jack pulled off his vest as well and wiped his face with the bottom of his tank top. He glanced over to Kaiba who quickly looked away.

“Get us some towels. And more ice!” He hissed.

“Right away, sir. The repairmen tell me they won't be able to finish for quite awhile yet.” 

“Tell them to hurry it up.” Kaiba cut the call short. He pulled off his own coat and threw it on top of Jack’s. Jack tried not to stare at the fabric clinging to Kaiba’s body.

Kaiba sighed and leaned over Jack’s shoulder to point at a holo screen. A heavy hand rested on Jack’s back and he felt hotter than when he still had his jacket on. 

“I’m thinking the date should be here, on a Sunday,” Kaiba said as he enlarged the holo. “That way even kids in school can attend with ease.” 

“I’m busy that Sunday, maybe the previous Sunday would work better,” Jack said as he tapped the screen. 

Kaiba frowned. “That gives us very little time to promote this duel. It won't reach as far as it could if we had more time.”

Before Jack could reply, another man in a suit burst into the room. He looked more stressed than the other men and he was clearly sweating. He replaced the bucket of ice quickly and left the room as silent as the rest.

“Finally,” Kaiba said. He left Jack’s side to fill a glass with water and ice. As he gulped down the cooling water, Jack watched Kaiba’s Adam's Apple bob beneath the dark fabric covering his neck. 

Jack felt suffocated when he was close to Kaiba but air left him completely as he stared. He looked away and cleared his throat. “Then we better make it flashy.” 

Kaiba set down his glass and smirked. “That’s easily done.” 

They worked for awhile more, covering the rest of the blank surfaces of the room with holo screens. Kaiba had since then pulled off his turtleneck and revealed a thin white muscle tee beneath. Jack often caught himself staring. The tee was soaked to transparency and Kaiba’s skin gleamed in the barely dimmed sunlight. It left little to the imagination. 

Kaiba sighed and leaned his head back in front of two of the fans. They had stalled on progress as the room kept getting warmer. When they started it was rather early in the morning but it just now reached early afternoon. He called that feminine voice again and yelled into the receiver.

“Where the hell are those towels?” 

“Ah, Mr. Kaiba, I'm so sorry, I'll send them up right no-”

“And why for the love of the gods is it getting hotter?” Kaiba said. It seemed like he was losing his composure.

“W-well, it seems like the heater started up-” she replied. The words struggled to leave her and Jack wasn't envious to be the bearer of bad news.

“What!?” Kaiba shouted. Jack blinked at the volume.

“A-and some of the equipment is m-melting in the room. Th-they can only work in short bursts but they're trying their best Mr. Kaiba, sir.” 

“Fire them. Find someone more competent and give them a patented heat suit.” His voice settled back down to his usual volume but he still sounded angry.

“B-but, sir, won't that take longer?” 

“Do it immediately!” Kaiba yelled and then ended the call. He leaned against the table as he tried to wipe his face of sweat. 

Jack stopped trying to focus on the holo screens and filled two glasses with ice and water. Somehow the ice hadn't melted yet. He went over to Kaiba to hand him a glass. Kaiba took it quietly and downed the drink. Jack took the empty glass once he was done. The condensation made the cups slippery but he managed not to drop it. He handed Kaiba the other glass he held. He refilled the glass he was holding and stepped in front of Kaiba. 

“You shouldn't take out your anger on your employees,” Jack said as he pressed the cold glass against Kaiba’s cheek. He held Kaiba’s face in place with his other hand. 

Kaiba was about to drink but he lowered the glass to speak. “What else am I supposed to do when they act incompetently?” he demanded indignantly.

Jack’s heart pounded hard in his chest. It was just the heat making him feel so bold, he tried to tell himself. He leaned a bit closer to Kaiba as he switched the glass to the other side. Jack stared at Kaiba’s slightly parted lips and took in a shaky breath. “Focus on me instead.” 

The next thing Jack knew, they were kissing. He didn't know who pulled in who for a kiss but they were fighting for control. Kaiba kissed like he was trying to dominate but Jack wouldn't let him. They both dropped their glasses and they loudly crashed against the the table and floor but they paid it no mind. Jack had been waiting for this all day. Tiny ‘plinks’ sounded as the spilt water closed random tabs of the holo screens. Kaiba growled at them. 

“Me,” Jack whispered as he pushed Kaiba to actually sit on the table they were leaning against and climbed into Kaiba’s lap. It was reminder to focus on him and nothing else. Kaiba’s hands roamed Jack’s body and he snuck them beneath Jack’s tank top.

It was too warm to be touching each other like this but Kaiba felt so good against his skin. He had a fistful of Kaiba’s hair and he broke off the kiss to mark Kaiba’s neck. They both startled when the door swung noisily open again. 

The man in the suit paused, clearly unsure of what to do. He held another silver platter this time holding fancy rolled up towels. Jack could see the man was sweating through his suit. Kaiba tightened his hold on Jack’s hip.

“Set them down and leave,” Kaiba said. He managed to chill the hot room with his glare.

The man nodded and set the towels in a dry spot behind Kaiba. He nearly ran out of the room but Kaiba stopped him.

“You,” he growled and the man froze in place. “If you tell anyone what you've seen here today, your entire family-”

“No,” Jack interrupted and cupped Kaiba’s chin so he'd look at Jack.

Kaiba’s glare made Jack want to shiver but Kaiba pinched the bridge of his nose as he sighed, “Just don't tell anyone.” 

The man nodded without looking back and left. Kaiba didn't watch him leave but considered Jack's face. His glare softened into something more devious. Jack worried he was about to take Kaiba’s full anger.

“Get off of me,” Kaiba said as he pushed Jack to a kneeling position in front of him. He unbuckled his belt and pulled himself free. 

Jack didn't need or want to be told what to do. He firmly grabbed Kaiba’s cock and marvelled at the size. Even half soft as he was, Kaiba’s size was impressive. He licked his palm before he started pumping the length. Slowly, Kaiba started to harden in his hands. Kaiba was actually quite elegant in his hands and Jack couldn't suppress the urge to nuzzle and kiss it.

“Nh, you're better behaved than most of my employees, Atlas.” Kaiba bit his lip and adjusted his legs so Jack could fit between them better. 

Jack licked the precum dripping from Kaiba’s head. “You mistake good behavior for a once in a lifetime show.” 

Kaiba laughed at Jack quietly but stopped when Jack squeezed him. Jack sucked more of Kaiba’s cock into his mouth. He hollowed his cheeks as he turned his head to better fit the cock in his mouth. He alternated between staring up at Kaiba and closing his eyes to enjoy until he felt something touch the back of his throat. 

Gagging, Jack pulled back. There was still a few inches he needed to swallow before he'd fully taken all of Kaiba. His head spun slightly at how big Kaiba seemed to be. He swallowed thickly and tried to hide his thoughts by stroking Kaiba. 

“Having trouble, Atlas?” Kaiba taunted and smirked. 

Squinting at him, Jack sucked at the tip. That didn't deserve a response. Kaiba bit his lip to smother his moan which was no good for Jack. If his audience wasn't cheering then he needed to work harder. He nuzzled Kaiba’s cock again and looked sweetly up at him. “Don’t hide your moans. Can’t I hear you?” Jack asked.

“No,” Kaiba replied a bit too fast. Jack internally grinned. 

Jack sucked down the side Kaiba’s length and pulled off with a slick pop. “Please, Seto?” He hated to beg but if it gave him the upper hand then he'd do that and more.

Kaiba grunted as he glared at Jack. “Absolutely not.” 

“Fine,” Jack licked a long stripe up Kaiba’s cock. “I’ll just have to make you then.” 

“Wh-” Kaiba tried to say as Jack swallowed him down halfway. He made a hissing noise. He tried to pull Jack off by his hair. Jack moaned around Kaiba and his grip softened slightly.

Jack bobbed his head, working his way until the tip brushed against the back of his throat again. This time he was prepared and it slid further down his throat. He swallowed until all of Kaiba’s cock fit snugly inside his throat. He couldn't even breathe around it but he sucked as he pulled off and took another breath before diving right back in. Kaiba’s fist relaxed but he left his hand in Jack’s hair. He wasn't guiding which Jack was grateful for. It was the King’s show after all.

Kaiba leaned back on his hand to watch Jack better. Jack noticed he bit his lip to keep quiet. The only thing that could be heard was the whirring of the fans and the wet sounds coming from Jack’s throat. Kaiba didn't break easily. Jack moved his hand up under Kaiba’s tee to feel his abs. 

Grunting, Kaiba’s hips began jerking slightly into Jack’s rhythm. He took the sudden movements in stride, adjusting his pace to fit Kaiba. He palmed his own neglected erection as Kaiba took more control over their pace. Jack’s jaw began to ache with the increasing roughness. He loved it. 

“Oh, Jack,” Kaiba let a small moan escape and Jack’s groin twitched at the success. Kaiba let his head fall back to enjoy.

Jack pulled away and Kaiba complained. There was no point to continue if Kaiba wasn't watching him. Jack pulled Kaiba by his tee into a kiss as he shakily stood. They were fighting for control again as they bit and sucked on each other’s lips.

“Why’d you stop?” Kaiba grunted between kisses. Jack grinded his still caged cock against Kaiba’s thigh.

He didn't bother to answer. “Do you have lube?” Jack asked as he pulled off his boots. It was slow going because he couldn't stop kissing Kaiba. 

Luckily, Kaiba looked away to type something into a holo screen nearby and Jack managed to fully kick off his boots. A small tray floated down from somewhere in front of them.

“You have your employees bring you most things but you have a special way to get lube?” Jack asked. He paused to stare at the little platform. It glowed the same soft blue and there was a singular bottle on it.

Kaiba grabbed the bottle quickly and the platform dissolved much like the holo screens did. “I’d rather no one know of my sexual exploits. Bad press.”

Made sense. Jack nearly ripped off his pants and underwear. He wanted Kaiba so badly. They kissed more as Jack discarded the rest of his clothes and climbed back onto Kaiba’s lap.

“Eager aren't we?” Kaiba commented smugly.

“Says the one who was about to come from a blowjob.” Jack snarked back with a nip on Kaiba’s lower lip. He tried to grab the lube from Kaiba but he pulled it away from Jack's reach. 

“You’ll just waste it, Atlas.” Kaiba warned. 

Jack huffed. “Lube is meant to be used, Kaiba.” Jack pushed him down and shoved the platter of towels that was the way off the table. “But I guess I'll let you finger me if that's what you truly want.”

Kaiba’s face reddened deeper than it was before. He tightly gripped Jack’s hips and adjusted their positions so he could reach Jack’s ass better. “Whatever happened to calling me Seto?” Kaiba asked as he poured lube into his palm.

“Just a tactic to make you moan,” Jack said as Kaiba began rubbing the lube against Jack’s entrance. He moaned softly and distractedly kissed Kaiba. 

“And you assumed using my first name would turn me on,” Kaiba said more than asked. He teased Jack as he made sure his finger were properly slick.

Jack squirmed. “You can't blame me for trying, S-” Kaiba wiggled a finger past the tight ring of muscles. Jack’s breath hitched. “Seto~” He mockingly sighed the name out and tangled his fingers into Kaiba’s hair.

Kaiba grunted but didn't say anything as he began fucking his finger deeper into Jack. Jack softly gasped his appreciation. Kaiba wiggled a second finger in and cruelly curled his fingers. Whining, Jack squirmed but had nowhere to escape. Kaiba held him tightly to his chest. 

“Kaiba,” Jack winced. “No, you're doing it wrong. Like this, here,” Jack ordered Kaiba around as he adjusted his fingers until it felt decent. He moaned as his hips twitched and their cocks grinded against each other.

“You’re rather loud, aren't you.,” Kaiba complained but he scissored Jack open in the way he was directed anyways.

Jack messily kissed Kaiba. “Many have told me my moans rival that of an angel’s choir,” he smirked.

“More like you just want to hear yourself talk,” Kaiba countered. The words hit home. “Is there an off button on you?”

As Kaiba finished his sentence, his fingertips brushed against the spot that broke Jack’s mental filter. “Fuck—Kaiba, you’re lucky. A peasant like you should be grateful for the opportunity to service someone like me. Ngh, and with a little direction you're not so bad,” he moaned into Kaiba’s mouth.

“I hardly feel lucky or grateful with your breath in my face, Atlas,” Kaiba grunted. Jack was breaking Kaiba’s composure, he was sure of it.

Jack pushed Kaiba’s arms away and his fingers slid out with a loud plop. He sat up and said, “I’m going to ride you.” Jack leaned forward to line Kaiba up to his entrance.

“At least use more lube, you're going to hurt yourself,” Kaiba scolded. He grabbed the bottle from where it was discarded. Jack waited impatiently as Kaiba poured too much lube over his dick. 

“Who’s wasting it now?” Jack said with a sloppy smirk. He didn't wait for a reply as he guided Kaiba’s cock inside. “Ah, just keep your eyes on me.”

Kaiba gasped at the tight warmth. His hands gripped Jack’s thighs and Jack tried to catch his breath. Jack bit his lip so hard he could taste blood. The heat was all but unbearable. They were both panting and Jack wasn't sure it was all because of their activities. The fans whirred softly beneath Jack’s heart beating in his ears. 

How was he ever going to fit Kaiba inside of him.

“I’m growing bored.” Kaiba squeezed Jack’s thighs. “Hurry up already.” 

Jack braced himself with one hand on Kaiba’s chest and spread his ass with the other. He slowly moved until Kaiba was halfway in. Breathless, he took a break as he adjusted. 

“You’re taking too long,” Kaiba complained but didn't move.

“Fuck you,” Jack gasped. It was the best retort he had at the moment. He started moving again anyways.

When he finally hilted, Jack was drooling and dizzy. He rested his hands on Kaiba’s chest as he shifted so he could sit easier. Kaiba soothingly ran his hands up and down Jack's legs. Jack noted distantly how hot Kaiba looked beneath him.

“What a mess you are,” Kaiba muttered. 

Jack shivered. That was probably the closest thing to a compliment Kaiba could manage. Jack struggled to catch his breath and shifted his legs. The burn of the stretch nearly outweighed the pleasure of being so full. He shouldn't have been so rash to ride Kaiba but he did like it rough. 

A moment passed and Kaiba’s soothing touch halted. He asked, “Are you wasting my time?”

Jack pouted. “Shouldn't you be pleased by the splendor above you?”

“I think I preferred it when you couldn't talk with my dick in your mouth,” Kaiba said as he sneered at Jack’s remark.

Huffing, Jack haughtily looked down on Kaiba. “That was your loss when you stopped watching the King in action.”

Kaiba rolled his eyes and pulled on Jack’s hanging strands of hair to kiss him. “It wasn't that impressive anyways, Atlas,” he taunted. “Now move. If you even can.” 

Jack scowled. “Of course I can.” Kaiba was too difficult to read sometimes.

Leaning on his elbows, Jack tentatively raised his hips and dropped back down. He cried out loudly against Kaiba’s lips as Kaiba grunted. He tried again and again and eventually found a rhythm he could maintain.

“Seto...” Jack moaned. “Finally something worthy of the King…”

Kaiba pushed on Jack's chest. “Sit up, I can't breath when you're that close,” Kaiba said. Jack sat back but kept moving, relishing at how the different angles felt.

“Mnnh, Seto…” Jack groaned as he bounced and grinded. Sweat was dripping off him at an alarming rate. “You look like a wreck beneath me. I must feel great for you to look like that.”

Kaiba’s expression soured and his nails dug into Jack’s thighs. Jack could see Kaiba was struggling to hold his composure. Jack was eager to strike the final blow.

“You act so high and mighty, Kaiba, and it's obvious you think _you're_ a king.” Jack fucked himself with a particularly hard thrust and leaned his head back to look down his nose to Kaiba. “When you're really just a throne...”

A large vein popped up beneath Kaiba’s eye and he choked on his spit. Jack felt victorious. Kaiba leaned on his elbow as he scowled viciously at Jack. He couldn't help it, Jack laughed at Kaiba’s expression. His throne shifted beneath him and his laughter was cut short with a breathless cry.

“Here,” Kaiba pulled Jack’s tank top up and forced the bottom band into Jack’s mouth. “Shut up for once, ‘ _King_.’” 

Jack bit down to hold up his shirt like Kaiba wanted. As Kaiba leaned back, he adjusted the folds of the shirt so he could see Jack’s nipples. Kaiba’s hands trailed like fire down Jack’s body. A shudder passed through Jack and he ran a hand through his hair. He rather liked watched Kaiba watch him. If the sore loser wanted the King to be quiet as he experienced a crushing defeat then Jack supposed he could grant something so minor.

The wet slaps of skin made Jack whine. Kaiba’ eyes were intense as he traced the defined lines of Jack’s body. His thumb brushed one Jack’s nipples as his free hand reached down to stroke Jack’s cock. Jack moaned appreciatively from behind the fabric. Kaiba’s fingers were long and skilled. Jack couldn't take it much longer. His thrusts became erratic and he closed his eyes to burn the moment in his memories. 

“Oh no you don't,” Kaiba growled and suddenly Jack was on his back.

“Eh…?” Jack let his shirt slip from his lips as he stared up at Kaiba. Kaiba got off the table to stand up and slid out of Jack. Jack silently mourned the loss. “Kaiba, what are you-” 

Kaiba pulled Jack to his feet and spun him around. Jack’s arm bent awkwardly behind him as he was bent forward. He gasped as his face met the table. Dizzy from the heat and whiplash of a change, Jack struggled to get his bearings. 

When he finally realized what happened, Jack whined and jutted his ass out. He tried to grind against Kaiba to no avail. How dare Kaiba deprive the King of an astounding climax to his show?

“Impatient, aren't you,” Kaiba said and clicked his tongue. He roughly grabbed Jack’s ass with his free hand to push back in.

Even in that short amount of time, Jack forgot how big Kaiba was and the breath was knocked from him again. Kaiba didn't give him a chance to adjust this time as he began thrusting into Jack right away. 

Jack cried out at the thrilling but harsh treatment but he hid his face in his free arm to smother his sounds. Kaiba didn't want to hear him anyways. 

Kaiba let go of Jack’s arm and Jack relaxed a little. Hands trailed up and down his back, exploring his body. Jack bit the soft part of his hand to keep himself quiet. The hands stopped exploring to grab Jack’s forearms, just above his elbows, and pulled them back. Jack groaned at the stretch of his muscles but bit his lip to cover the noise.

Kaiba leaned over Jack but never stopped his rough pace. “What happened to your voice, Jack?” 

Jack moaned brokenly. He'd lost. He didn't know how it happened but he was the loser. And he lost to Kaiba. Kaiba celebrated his victory by rolling his hips to grind as he fucked Jack. He knew Jack realized his loss.

“Kai…” Jack sobbed. The defeat was humiliating; it churned in his stomach and Kaiba gleefully rubbed the salt into his wounds. 

Despite it all, though, Jack felt a strange sense of satisfaction. Kaiba was a sore winner but Jack could be a gracious loser. He moaned Kaiba’s name over and over when he had the breath. 

Kaiba clicked his tongue but did nothing to silence Jack. Jack suspected Kaiba actually liked his voice no matter how hard he tried to get Jack to shut up. Drool dripped from Jack’s chin onto the table and all the heat in the room seemed to gather in Jack’s groin.

“Seto, I-ah,” Jack struggled to get the words out. “‘m going to come...” 

Kaiba’s hands squeezed tighter around Jack’s arms and his thrusts became faster. Jack was easily pushed over the edge. He came with a deep keen. Kaiba fucked through Jack’s orgasm and joined him a few moments later. 

Jack squirmed as hot cum filled him.

He was let go and collapsed with only the table to support him. Kaiba slid out with ease as Jack choked on a moan. Kaiba’s large hands spread Jack’s ass inspect his handiwork. Secretly, Jack found it very pleasing Kaiba still looked at him even after they came.

“You don't look half bad like this, Atlas,” Kaiba said. 

Jack hid his face. The compliment caught him off guard and he had nothing witty to say back. Cum gradually trickled down his thighs. He heard Kaiba pull a chair closer and he sat down with a heavy sigh. Jack glanced over his shoulder to see Kaiba watching him intensely.

A loud click and a long shuddering metal racket sounded above them. A freezing air began filling the room. Jack shivered as the cold graced his skin. His teeth started to chatter as the sweat that soaked him chilled immediately.

“Come here.” Kaiba offered his hand as he spoke. Jack achingly straightened his back to take it. He was yanked down into Kaiba’s lap and he happily curled into the warmth. 

A small ringing sound came from Kaiba’s eyepiece. He answered it with a short huff. “What is it.”

“Sir, they fixed the AC!” The feminine voice cheered happily. Jack could hear men and women cheering in the background with her.

Kaiba leaned over to grab something and threw it over Jack as he replied. “I’m aware. I thought I told you not to contact me unless it was an emergency.” 

“A-ah, yes, Mr. Kaiba. My apologies, sir.” She sounded heartbroken.

“Kaiba…” Jack said as he struggled to free his face from the fabric. He couldn't breath beneath it and he wanted to know what it was.

Sighing, Kaiba pulled the fabric up farther so Jack couldn't see. “Give the people who fixed it a raise or whatever. Don't bother me again.” He ended the call and then freed Jack's face to glare at him. “Satisfied?”

That hadn't been what Jack was complaining about, he just wanted see. But he wasn't calling that a failure either. “I suppose,” he answered vaguely as he happily settled into Kaiba’s warmth.

Kaiba huffed and squeezed Jack closer. Slowly, Jack’s body temperature settled to something tolerable and his heavy panting dissipated. He wasn't given the time to bask in the afterglow before so he took the chance now as Kaiba smoothed his hands along Jack’s body. His palms lingered when they travelled past Jack’s ass.

Jack looked at the jacket Kaiba had thrown over them both. At first he thought it was his own but he realized it was Kaiba’s. He touched it and felt glad to be warm for once. “It smells like your sweat,” he said instead of anything nice.

“Your jacket smells like your sweat too, Atlas,” Kaiba retorted quickly.

“It’s still on the other chair, did you smell it on purpose?” 

“I can smell it from here.”

“But I'm closer.”

“And you smell absolutely disgusting,” Kaiba said and pushed Jack off his lap.

Jack laughed as he got to his feet. “I could say the same about you, Kaiba.” He stretched but shivered in the artificial cold. Setting Kaiba’s coat aside, Jack searched for his clothes and put them on as quickly as he could. He felt gross and sticky but he felt better once covered. 

Kaiba dressed as well and walked Jack to the conference room door. Jack was about to leave but he turned to face Kaiba one last time. He gave Kaiba a chaste but messy kiss as a goodbye until the next day. He pulled away to walk out the door.

“No,” Kaiba held on to Jack. He kissed him slower and deeper. When he pulled away to let Jack breath, he continued. “You’re spending the night here.” 

“I thought you-” Jack started but was cut off with another kiss.

“I seem to remember telling you that I would not be kind if I found you slacking off, Jack Atlas,” Kaiba said. His eyes were hard and cold but his hands on Jack’s back were gentle and hesitant. Jack realized with a jolt that Kaiba probably considered the whole day to be a draw.

Jack smirked. “Strange,” he chuckled and wrapped his arms around Kaiba’s neck. “The Seto Kaiba I know was never kind to begin with.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my friends who gave me encouragement and helped me edit. ♡♡ I write for you.  
> You can find me on tumblr as creepiekyttie if you wanna.  
> This might be a multiple chaptered work, so look forward to that! I don't have a lot planned but I do like this pairing a lot. Curse you rarepairs and crackships.  
> My next product might be Jackcest.


End file.
